Nakayama Isabel
'First Name' Isabel 'Last Name' Nakayama 'IMVU Name' IzzyDaPada 'Nicknames' *Flower of Wakahisa (Formal nickname) *Isa (Only known by those she trusts/cares for) *Miss ('' Said by the Takenaka Twins )'' 'Age' Ark 1: 19 Ark 2: 20 Ark 3: ''21 '''Ark 4: 22 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'7 'Weight' 125lbs 'Blood type' O- 'Catch Phrase' *"Did I sutter?" *"Do I know how to drive..its like asking do I know how to pour tea." *Score Nakayama One - ('''''Tasanagi <--hehe :3 when I got him to mess up his counting) Zero** *"Never trust any beautiful innocent face. Because you never know which flower is poisonous to the touch… " 'Behaviour/Personality' Isabel can be very friendly and caring, when it is towards her clients, or those she trusts, or loves. She protects the one she loves, and cares for. Peacefull at heart, sticking true to her Geisha upbringing. But a catch-22 to this sweet and loving woman. She holds no feelings towards those wicked, cruel, evil things that live in the streets, or amongest her surroundings. Almost along the lines of obsession to kill those who she finds evil. Progression through Ark 2 & Ark 3: Through the progression of Ark 2 and into Ark 3, Isabel has progressed into a more stand firm, independent, self effecient woman. Relying on herself, her talents, stands in her beliefs as a Geisha and a person. Still the friendly, caring woman she is towards her clients, those she trusts and loves. She is determined more then ever to protect the ones she loves and cares for, expecially after the loss of Hajime, she will fight for them, but wont let weak emotions pull her down if it comes to a moment that it puts her life on the line, and could end up getting her killed. (Reference Ark 2 Episode 8) Peacefull at heart. Within the process of learning of her Light Hadou (Reference Ark 3 Episode 23) The change that is taking place within herself are greater then she anticipated. The more she learns about herself, and her past, reflects on the actions she has made, the more changes will come her way. Causing her to tear apart what her every day routine, rules she has lived with every day of her life. Causing her to rethink every step of the way. Causing her to rethink her outlook on humanity as a whole. 'Clan & Rank' Clan: Wakahisa Rank: Chairwoman 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' *Geisha (Basically famous called upon geisha) *Head of Wakahisa Schooling in Kamishichiken District *Kimono Maker 'Innter Energy Type' Chikara no Hadou: The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou; a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree. In Isa's case, she has Tenchi Soul "Angel Soul" which in basic actuality, she is not an angel in a human body as a vessil. But rather the spiritual essence of an angelic origin. Upon her discovery of her Chikara no Hadou. It took her awhile to piece together what the Light Hadou was, what it requested of her to achieve the "higher spiritual level" required for Chikara no Hadou. Within the progression of six months, she works to achive this said "higher spritiual level" due to her powers being dormant from the supression of her mortality and the sins committed (Reference Ark 2 Episode 8), it was surpressed by a "Higher Power." So in sense, she had to go through the process of breaking herself down, and rebuilding herself on the better morals. With the fight with Thomas Flint, she had been trapped under a Mind Trap. Which put her in a state of weakness and self doubt. (Reference Ark 3 Episode 42 & Ark 3 Episode 43) The fear of losing her trusted followers (Daichi/Daiki/Yuuta) and at the point of weakness to where Isabel was said to be weak, feelings made her weak and she was a burden. Through the push of emotions then a realization she "defeated" herself doubt and fear and beat the personal battel with herself. When "awakining" within the same dream, a better version. She was greated with an image of home, her mother, and words she will never forget. Which brought her closer to her Tenchi Soul "Angel Soul." 'Perseonal Fighting Styles' Tessenjutsu: *The martial art of the Japanese war fan (Tessen). It is based on the use of the solid iron fan or the folding iron fan, which usually had eight or ten wood or iron ribs. The use of the war fan in combat is mentioned in early Japanese legends. For example, Yoshitsune ( A hero of Japanese legend, is said to have defeated an opponent named Benkei by parrying the blows of his opponent's spear with an iron fan ) This use of the iron fan was taught to him by a mythological creature, a Tengu, who also had instructed him in the art of swordsmanship. The practitioners of tessenjutsu could acquire a high level of skill. Some became so skilled, in fact, that they were able to defend themselves against an attacker wielding a sword, and even kill an opponent with a single blow. Like so many other Japanese arts of combat during this era (16th century era), tessenjutsu reached a high level of sophistication. For example, a famous swordsman in the late 16th century, Ganryu, was able to defeat several enemies with an iron fan. Apart from using it in duels against enemies armed with swords and spears, the skilled wielder could also use it to fence and fend off knives and poisoned darts thrown at him. Like a sword, the tessen could be dual-wielded to parry with one hand and attack with the other. With the enhancement and further training the figher demonstrates fluid, graceful proficiency in the way of the fan. The fighter may also be capable of air-baised abilities as well, if the fan is bladed, the user may be capable of assasionations as well. Taekwondo: *Will come later~ Taijutsu: *Will come later~ Leaping Tiger: *With the vigor and speed of the animal for which this martial style was named, Leaping Tiger dazzles onlookers even as it carves up opponents. Practitioners of this Martial style focus so completely on the strength and quickness of the tiger. The style's quick, leaping techniques and punishing strikes create a flurry of death that can keep even armed opponents at bay. Thousand Cuts: *Thousand Cuts is aptly named, though the style does not involve blades. A master of this style relies on numerous light strikes in quick succession instead of singular punishing blows or thunderous kicks. Most opponents reel under such a relentless assault, unable to counter fast enough to find an opening for their own attacks. ~More to come~ 'Abilities' ~Soon to Come~ 'Weapon(s) of Choice' *Fan (Will update in Ark 4) *Katana *Dessert Eagel (Receved in Ark 1 from Keyome in the escape of his apartment) *Double revolver Allies Kagemaru Clan *Keyome Tasanagi (Chairmen) Soramaru Clan *N/A Wakahisa Clan *Daichi & Daiki Takenaka(Body Guards) *Blood Divas (Maiko & Geiko Gang) ChiTori Clan *N/A KPD/Goverment *Nami Kibou 'Enemies' Titan Force: *Thomas & Venetrix Flint 'Background' At the age of 7, Isabel was dropped off by a man she never knew. Never truly knowing her parents had been sick, ill, and dying, unable to support their daughter. Sending her away was their best option for Isabel. Being dropped off at one of the Okiya ( A boarding house, a geisha house owned by the woman who will pay for her training.) houses in District 2. Since then, She fell in love with watching the Geisha's pass by only existing in the Floating World that belonged to the Geisha's alone. With helping out her Big Sister's (Older Geisha's that lived within the house) and helped out her oka-san.(Japanese word for "Mother" that looks after the maiko and geiko. Pays for their kimono and their training.) Helped without complaint, while working on becoming a maiko. Upon becoming a maiko at age 14, she started her duties that were required of her, aslo finding herself drawn in towards the dying and making of kimonos, as it brought in more revenue for her oka-san, to pay back Isabel's debt ontop of working her days in the teahouse becoming the perfect icon of what a Geisha is to be. One day while working in the tea house a boy walked in that caught her eye. Upon requesting her to be his hostess, she found herself from that day forward, for the next 4 years at his requests when he requently visited the tea house to see her pressence. Knowing her duties to her Geisha lifestyle, and the oka-san, with fear of loseing him she kept him at a distance. At the age of 19, debt payed, and the most well known and requested Geisha in the city. She became the head of Wakahisa Clan, and one of the last geishas that lived in KasaiHana. Upon this thought, she opened up the Wakahisa Schooling in the Kamishichiken District in District 2 to help bring the traditions back to the city. Even in the streets of District 2, and other districts alike she was still close to the vial nature of others. She had started becoming like stone towards those of wicked, cruel, evil men and woman, until it became an obsession to rid the world and the streets of KasaiHana of them. So hand in hand her Geisha , and her Yakuza life go. Being called upon by differen't important figures in different organization while holding down her own, and reding the world of filth. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Role-Play Overview: ''Ark 1: During Ark 1, Isabel had established her fame as the famous Geisha and Kimono Maker. During her normal outings into the main part of District Two. She had a run in with a mob of teenagers, in doing so running into the labeled terrorist Keyome Tasanagi, her significant other's Boss. But within the fray and in the escape of D-2 to the Vila she shared with Hajime. She had found out that she had become a target by Danchou Zetsubou. While in hiding she had gotten purposed to by Hajime, saying yes. But through Ark 1, Hajime became distant and removed himself saying he would come back one day, but untimely he never did. Forced into doing things on her own, Isabel thrived, having run ins with people. Specially exploding cars causing her to be taken care of by Chairmen Tasanagi himself, sadly, mistaking Keyome for Hajime. (oops!). Around the chaos flared up, weapons in toe, Keyome and Isabel fled from the pursuing Russian Armada, fighting for their lives, having Isabel come close to a man she wont ever forget. Offering her services to Chairmen Tasanagi for one day he will take her up on it, but knowing he may never will. Accomplishments: Creating a name for herself. Getting purposed too (Is that considered an accomplishment?) Gaining a pretty decently old but yet still working Dessert Eagle. Establishing her name as a Wakahisa. Ark 2: In Ark 2, Isabel chose within herself that she wasn't going to let her guards protect her, or her vanished fiance protect her, she had to do it herself. On the brink of war within KasaiHana city, Isabel brought Kamishichiken together in the time of chaos, But within herself? On the outside she looks beautiful as ever, on the inside there is a war raging inside of her. On her way back from getting groceries, she had been saved by a masked man, never to gain his name. But he gained a false name. Trouble starts to brew on Isabel's horizon as she starts to drift into a downward spiral. Outings for ice cream and hard liquor. A random visit to a new place leads Isabel back to seeing Keyome again, strong and back in power. On her way back to Kamishichiken, well. She continued with her bad luck as she ran back into the same man she ran away from back in Keyome's apartment. After what seemed like a lifetime of torture..it ended with a probably horrible ending for the white dreaded haired man. But more so for her. As she locked herself up in the lounge. With the progression through Ark 2, Isabel pushed herself to continue on, putting Hajime further and further behind, let him be what he was, the past. But also look towards the future. But along the way of she seemed to have a growing "bond" if you will of sorts towards Keyome, or just an odd timings with meet ups or run ins the Chairmen of the Kagemaru Clan. Inviting her over to spar her, to help her find if she held Light Hadou or Dark Hadou, or even if she had Chi at all. In an exchanged battle between Deadshot and Keyome that took place within a KPD offiece, in the end of the fight, Keyome lost one of his arms. Then in turn, Isabel took it upon herself, and something within her heart told her it was the right thing to do, to drag him out of the crater in the ground, and take him back to Kamishichiken and nurse him slowly back to health. Two weeks shortly bringing him back Kamishichiken, they (Isabel and her girls the twins and Keyome) would have visitors (Deadshot aka Donnie, and his men, Zero & Hunter) to return Keyome's arm. As sick and twisted as that sounds to Isa and everyone else. As everything would progress towards the GMAF, it would seem the the one hosting the GMAF had a greater plan involved then anyone who particapated ever would have imagined. Tanaban (Antagonist of the final of Ark 2) with the progression of the GMAF towards the final, Isabel had been figuring out plans to get herself to the final, including the twins, if at all possible. But when she runs into trouble, she gets a lending hand from Deadshot, later finds out its Donnie Yun, who had faked his death (In the beginning of the Ark). After shortly learning of this, Isa and her team headed off to continue their crusade. But, on their way, Isa was knocked unconcious and when she finaly awoke and somewhat concious, she was watching the finals and without knowing it in the lap of Tanaban. To the rescue, came Keyome, with team work from Deadshot (Donnie Yun), Tetsu Ryoji, Daichi and Daiki and Keyome. They weakned the Dictator, though it put Isabel at the point she thought she would lose Keyome too. But when he awoke, it brought her the most joy in the world, but she played it tough and left it at that, then he kissed her! ~Never did get an answer back to that~ Accomplishments: Coming out of her shadow. Killing off a member of the Russian Armada. Growing a bond of sorts with Keyome Tasanagi, becoming stronger as a woman, self effecient. (Nothing much other then that, besides more personal growth!) Ark 3: Through the progression of Ark 3, Isabel made changes to the Wakahisa clan and their surroundings. With giving a remodel to the Chashitsu Lounge, in the hopes to bring in more revenue for the clan itself. Within the process of making situations better for the clan, Isabel was put in the situation of what to do for the people of Kasaihana. Upon hearing the annoucment from the ChiTori chairmen Neko, demanding the chairmen of differen't clans to give up one of their own for the release of the hospitals, to save the people from dieing. Isabel wanted to do something, and this was the perfect oppurtunity to help, but she wouldn't give up any of her girls, of the twins. Upon arriving, she was welcomed with Keyome's pressence. (Seems like they appear everywhere =w=) It seemed that upon Isabel's arrival, Neko and Keyome had made their deal. But, requested of her to get back in her car, and follow them, following this arranged deal between the ChiTori chairwoman and the Kagemaru chairmen, She would get her arranged deal on the possible release of the hospitals. A short conversation, and a body change. There was a deal made. Not to give anyone up from the Wakahisa clan. But simply, a hand of friendship between the two chairwoman, help her with being introduced to the others, possibly find someone. With that, the two woman made a deal. And the hospitals were opened. But it seemed that not long after the hospitals opening...the ChiTori leader Neko, up and disapeared. While still going through the remodeling of the Chashitsu Lounge, ~Will save every now and them so won't lose information~ 'Roleplay Selection': ''Ark 1: *Ark 1 Episode: 6 Recontruction *Ark 1 Episode 17 Supercilious *Ark 1 Episode 20 ARK 1 FINAL ''Ark 2: *Ark 2 Episode 2: The Geisha and the Men in Masks *Ark 2 Episode 7: So What Is Bad To You *Ark 2 Episodes 8: Heated Confrontation, A God, The Snow, and the Tiger *Ark 2 Episode 11: The First Step To War *Ark 2 Episode 14: Ignorance Is Bliss *Arl 2 Episode 15: Stand Off *Ark 2 Episode 16: Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Yin and Yang *Ark 2 Episdoe 20 The Reaper of Crushing. *Ark 2 Episode 21: When Darkness Consumes. Lend..a Hand! *Ark 2 Episoide 22: GMRF Survival Conquest Addition Part 1 *Ark 2 Episoide 25: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 2 *Ark 2 Episode 31 GMAF FINALS *Ark 2 Episode 34: Final Man vs A God Ark 3: *Ark 3 Episode 3: Rap Battles and Being Bored *Ark 3 Episode 4: Hunting Below Zero *Ark 3 Episode 23: A Date Or A Meeting...? *Ark 3 Episode33: First Day Babysitting *Ark 3 Episode 34: Finding Out Truths From Deceptions...Is It To Late To Cancel? *Ark 3 Episode 36: The Flint of The Fire *Ark 3 Episode 37: Master Splinter Sewer Rats *Ark 3 Episode 39: Battle Below The waters, The Return Of the Tin Man *Ark 3 Episode 41: Investigations Of Void *Ark 3 Episode 42: Illusions A Granger *Ark 3 Episode 43: 12 Steps Ahead Of You ~FINAL~ Ark 4 *Ark 4 Episode 1: Chronometricphobia Part 1 'APPROVED BY' '''Chairwoman Nakayama' Nakayama Isabel (talk) 17:44, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:District 2 Category:OYabun Category:CHAIRMEN Category:Site administration Category:Wakahisa Category:Nakayama Isabel